The present invention relates to rodent traps and more particularly to disposable mouse traps.
Mice within human habitations, particularly residences, present a perennial hazard to health and enjoyment of dwelling spaces. Many devices are known to capture and kill rodents. The conventional spring and bail kill trap can be very effective, but the exposed spring-loaded bail can be a hazard to pets and children. Moreover, consumers often prefer to avoid contact with the rodent once it has been killed, and for this purpose fully enclosed kill traps have been developed which freely admit rodents in a set configuration, but once triggered block off the trap entrance so that the dead rodent is not exposed, nor are the remains of the rodent able to extend from the trap. These traps provide a visual cue to their successful use, signaling the user to remove and dispose of the trap and its contents.
There is always a need for a rodent trap of this sort that, while effective, is also capable of being produced at low cost, and using automated procedures.